pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sakatoatschool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokeumans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sakatoatschool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SorrowPea (Talk) 13:55, February 24, 2011 I MISS YOU Hi James! It's me Brandon! I miss you and are you going to be able to hack your mom's computer again? I miss you buddy James! It's Cameron! I miss you bro *hugs* I miss you a whole lot! Sakato your talk page looks kinda weird? can we move our conversation here please? Anyway, i have an idea for later. When im walking towards the ofice after Asula calls me, you see my and ask why i look so sad Asula *over intercome*: Cameron Taylor please report to my office at once! "...i am in so much trouble" *walks that way slowly* *you see me walking sadly* (and you pick up from here x3) *ok! "Cameron? what's wrong?" * "*sees you* Sakato..hi...um..it's...i dont really want to talk about it *tries to keep walking*" *"huh? why not? *walks along side you* ".....*just looks away* Sakato...it's...i *a tear falls*" "Cameron? What's wrong? *stops in front of you*" "Sakato..please...*sighs*..i....attacked a student" "*stares at you for a second then bursts out laughing.* Hahaha! nice joke Cameron! I almost believed you! You and me both know you would never do that! Hahaha!" "*looks at you*...im...im not joking...i..attacked someone..with the intention of hurting them..." "*stops laughing.* Wha-what?! Why!?" "He...it's just...*looks down*..he insulted me...and my family...but i shouldnt have tried to attack him..i...got him hospitalized!" "WHAT?! Hospitalized?! But-but. You wouldn't harm a fly! not even if it insulted your family!" "I know but...it's just...i wasnt myself i mean...it's..hard to explain buddy..." "would you like to try? I'm sure i could understand." "*shakes head* no...you wont believe me *keeps walking*" "*get's in front again.* Cameron. come on! I want to help you." "Sakato...im beyond help right now...*tries to walk around you again*" *steps in your way* "I thought i was beyond help before i met you, and you proved me wrong. Now explain what happened." *"....what would you say...if...if...i told you i had....an evil voice in my head...that took control of me when i was angry?" *"ummm. I honestly don't know what to say." *"....*looks down sadly* it's true...i dont know..i knew you wouldnt believe me *you see a tear fall*" *"I never said i didn't believe you! i just don't know what to do. This is something i've never heard of before." *"...it's..REALLY hard to explain....it's just...HE makes me...act weird and he makes me do..terrible things...and i dont get any say so in it......im scared" *"it sounds like a hypnosis kind of thing. Maybe you should tell Asula. She'll know what to do *a little worried*" *"...i dont know...*holds head* i dont know what to do....." *"just try to resist it. I'm sorry i can't offer more help. *REALLY worried now*" *"But,..you dont know what its like!" *"*bows head sadly* I know, but maybe that's why i want to help even more." *"it hurts me...i mean..it really causes me pain...*puts claws on my heart* i dont want this pain anymore...." *head still down.* "I'm sorry. i don't know what to do." *"*shakes head* It's ok Sakato...you haven't done anything wrong...this is my burden to bare" *"again. i'm sorry i can't help." *"It's ok....*sighs*...*looks at claws...clenches them into fists*....i feel like such a monster" *"but i know you arn't. *looks up*" *".....but i am..." *"No your not!" *"But i randomly attacked someone!....that's something a monster would do Sakato......" *"*sighs* Cameron," Mrs Kesley: "Sakato. It's time for your training. Come on." "I got to go Cameron. Remember. You can always talk to me about this, this, this thing," *"....ok..*smiles at you a little* Thanks Sakato...that means a lot...that you care so much...Thanks Buddy" *"*nods* See ya round Cameron. *walks to Mrs. Kesley*" *"....*sighs**walks* What's happening to me...." *"*i'm gonna have to research this later*" *"....i hope Sakato...doesnt think im...a monster..." *Mrs Kesley "Is something wrong Sakato? You look worried." "No. I'm fine." *"*sighs and walks on*" *This was fun! ^^ *heh heh yeah it was...i miss rping with you "son" *^^ same here "dad" XD *any luck with your password? *:( i think my dad won this one. :cries: *:Oh no....what happened? *:I can't find the password and my dad is blocking all of my best proxies :( *:Can you copy down all of my stories? My dad said he was going to delete them of DA! *:Oh my god! I can try but i dont know where to store theme *:ok, i've saved all of your Pokeuman stories! i havent gotten to Cubones curse and the others yet *:Thank you so much! *tight hug* I don't know what to do. My dad is getter worse and worse now.:( *hugs back* Im so sorry you have to put up with him *wiggles tail* what can you do to stop him? *Nothing. I can't do anything about it right now. :( WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cries* *Oh bro please dont cry! *pats your back* It'll be ok...you'll find a way back i know it..um so..how is Sakato's Missions part 2 going? You know i'll post it for you bro when it's done/ *sorry i couldn't reply. Something happened with the wikia. but i'll have part two done a little after Pokeumans 6 comes out. I want to see how Brandon describes the classes first. and thanks for trying to cheer me up *You're my brother, i like seeing you happy :) Dont worry, and dont forget you and i are still connected here heh heh *heh heh *hugs you* Thanks bro! *heh heh it's no problem, i love you bro heh heh. *wiggles tail* here, have a Sneak Peek of Messenger Part 6: “kid…Kid…YO KID!” came a loud voice. “ugh…huh?” I mumbled lightly as I opened my eyes. Instead of seeing the blue crystal walls of the base…I was looking at a blank foggy expanse. “Where…where am i?” I asked as I sat up. “You’re in The Nothing Dreamscape kid! Now look at me when I’m talking to you.” Said the voice again. I turned my head to search for the owner of the voice. Behind me, was a Volbeat, floating a few feet off the ground. He was looking at me, with an impatient air about him. “Finally Sleeping Beauty has awoken! I’ve been trying to get here for a LONG time now kid.” He said hastily. Who the heck was this guy? I’d never seen him before in my life, awake or asleep. I slowly stood up and looked at him. “Who are you?” I asked somewhat demandingly. The Volbeat rolled his eyes “What is this a police interrogation? If you MUST know I am Hermes, a spirit, kid!” he said. My eyes widened amazed. “You…you’re Hermes!? As in the Greek Mythology Hermes!?” I asked excitedly. Hermes rolled his eyes “Kid seriously I thought you were a history expert! Im not exactly like the Hermes you’re talking about! What I mean is…well I did some favors for Arceus, delivering messages and all that jazz, so he kind of gives me some powers. Then when Uxie altered the human’s minds when we left your dimension, he made some people mistake me for some god…so no I’m not really the Hermes you’re talking about.” He said quickly. I tried to take all of what he said in, I mean he did just say a pretty large mouthful there. “um…all right..but why are you here?” I asked him. Hermes sighed “Let’s just say im doing an old friend a favor. Let’s just say again I’m a spirit…from the pokemon dimension.” He said simply. My eyes widened even more “!?!? You’re from…the OTHER dimension!?” I asked. Hermes nodded “Yeah…but that’s not important…kid I came warn you…you’re in terrible danger..” he said seriously. “…danger?” I asked curiously. Hermes nodded solemnly “Times…will get hard for you” he said seriously. “Whoa wait a second,” I said shaking my head “what are you talking about..i don’t understand!” Hermes sighed “Let me explain…a very long time ago..your-“ but before Hermes could continue his story, something changed in my dream. The gray, blank fog began to turn a different color: blood red. The air began to feel heavy, as if it carried some foreboding sense with it. I began to shiver as a cold wind ripped the air. Hermes looked around, startled “No! He knows I’m here!” he exclaimed. “Wait? Huh? What’re you-“ I started to question him, but Hermes only shook his head as he began to fade “We’ll have to continue this conversation later! Kid, just remember: keep your temper under taps! Don’t let your anger control you!” and with that, Hermes vanished. “Hey! Wait come back!” I called as the fog began to get thicker by the second. I looked around frantically as suddenly, the sound of a loud cackling filled the air. “Who’s there? Hello?” I called, slightly frightened, but the cackling only continued. I shut my eyes as tight as I could “Wake up…wake up…” I told myself. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up at the familiar wooden bottom of Steven’s bunk. I sighed with relief as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. “What the hell kind of a dream was that?” I asked myself, still completely confused as to what I just saw. *Awesome! Hermes! I wish i could meat him too! *heh heh Thanks bro *huggles* and i read your Rebirth article! I can't wait to read that story x3 heh heh *hugs you (and you're Jimmy x3)* heh heh i love you "son" *wags tail* Wove you too "daddy"!. Do you like the image too? I worked hours on it and just figured out how to put it on ^^ *heh heh the image is really good! It looks awesome Jimmy heh heh. I can't wait to see this story! I love being your daddy heh heh x3 *Part two should be out soon. maybe tommorrow! ^^ *Oh wow! I cant wait to read it*huggle* It'll be awesome! Want me to post it for you? *If you like! ^^ *huggle and tail wag* *heh heh ok *huggle* i miss you so much bro *I posted the story! And the story was great! I loved it heh heh *Thanks! heh heh! Oh, i won't be able to get on till my spring break is over. We're going to Normandy, then Paris, and finally the netherlands. WAHHHHHH! I can't last that long without a computer! *awwww when are you going? *by the way, we really WILL make up in Rebirth right? am i the last person with you when you die? :( "Sakato...Sakato...*crying*...please don't leave me...you have so much to live for!"* *Yaeh. we make up. but you arn't the last person with me. the whole group is, but your the one who won't let me go. "Cameron. I-i'm tired. *starts to close eyes* I j-just need t-to rest a bit" *"No..no no! Please don't close your eyes...please..Sakato stay awake...*crying*" *"Cameron. I-i'm tired. Let m-me sleep." Brandon: "Cameron *puts paw on your shoulder* let him sleep" *"But...but...*sobbing*...he's not going to sleep...he's going to....he's going to..*to choked up to continue*" *Nathan: "Let him go. It's his time" *starts closing eyes again* *"....*shaking head* no..NO! *hugs Sakato* Please...y-..you're going to be ok...*sobbing* you're going to be fine" *"G-good night C-cameron" *closes eyes and breathing stops* *"*gasps* S-s-sakato?....*tearing up* ...buddy?.....no...n-NO! *starts crying hysterically* This can't be happening...THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" *Bear: "Bro. Calm down. Everything will be alright." *"*hugging sakato* *sobbing* he didnt deserve this...*shaking head*..he deserved to live...*crying*...he was one of my best friends..." *Kyle: We know. he did deserved to live. but he chose this path. He was a hero. *"*hugging still*...i dont want to let him go....*sobs*" *Josh: "none of use do. but he's gone now. We can only treasure his memory." *"*sobbing*...Sakato..i never told you how much...you've helped me *crying* i've grown because of you *sobs*" *Brandon: "Cameron we have to go before they bring reinforcements" *"....*stands up and carries Sakato on my shoulders*...he's coming home with us...*still sobbing*" *my lunch period is over for now but i'll respond later, we can continue the RP then :)* *when do you leave for spring break?* *ok. I leave tommorrow. Nathan: "He'll slow us down. leave him. he wouldn't want us to die like him!" *"*looks at him Growling* IM NOT LEAVING HIM BEHIND" *oh ok! What time?* *idk. but i have 10 mins left right now. Brandon: "We are bringing Sakato. *glares at nathan*" *oh ok Bro! *hugs* im gonna miss you!* "*looking at you*...I'm gonna get you home bro..*starts to run carrying you*" *and that would be the end of part three! YAY! I'll miss you too! *hug* *heh heh *hugs you* I hope you have a great time bro! By the way, did you already kill your Mom and Dad in the story when we find you? *No. That's later on when i'm reborn :) *heh heh ok bro *huggles you* I love you bro heh heh *I gotta go. one minute. Bye bro! *huggle and tail wag* XD *heh heh bye bro! *wiggles tail* See ya later heh heh *Bye! *Bye bro! I love you! *just post a message here when you get back bro *Hey bro! I'm back! you won't believe what i saw! I was on the eifel tower and in grafiti and luckily in english i saw a pokeumans ranking thing. It had Eric, Me, You, Brandon, Bear, Nathan, Rikuto, Mike, and Josh. I'll put up a table on what the rankings were! * BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *glomps you* *huggles* I missed you big bro! And wow! THat's so cool! You really saw that? oooof!!!!!!! Heh heh! *huggles back* i missed you too! and yes! i saw it! my mom wouldn't take a picture of it though. I HATE camping but the sight seeing was amazing! and i collected a little of each place too! broken lights from the opera house, stones from omoha beach. shells from utah beach. i glowcopter from the eiffel tower. a rock from The Louve, and a flowerpetal and stamped coin from the Worlds Best Flowers place in Holland. how are things over there? 8purrs* Sounds like you had a good time! THings are fine here, but the weather is kind of Crappy. Other then that im great I'm hoping to get on tonight. I've been really good just to have a chance. wish me luck! heh heh Good Luck Big brother! *hugs* I miss you so much *purrrrrrrrrrr* I failed :( but the chance is still there! I miss you too! *epic huggle XD* heh heh *hugs you tight wearing a cute little sleeping cap* Its 2 in the morning here bro! Man am i sleepy x3. I cant wait to read another chapter of rebirth x3 must be sad when people in the base realise you're dead, like Alisa :( *yawns* i am exhausted heh heh. if your tired you can sleep. i'm free today after church. I'll be on later. oh and Happy Easter! and don't worry, sure Alisa will be sad, but she'll have Connor =D heh heh ok bro *climbs into bed and hugs you* Night Sakato! I love you! *huggles* *then lays down and goes to sleep* heh heh! night bro! Sleep tight! don't let the bed bugs bite! Bed bugs!? x3 just kidding heh heh Night bro! And Thank you!...zzzzz heh heh. night! and np ^^ heh heh *gets out of bed and stretches* Hi bro! heh heh *glomps* heh heh! hi bro! *huggles* heh heh i missed you alot I'm a bad boy :( whats wrong? What happened? Well, my dad looks on this so i don't want to say here. know any other chatting places? well ok Bro. And no i dont, sorry :( I really hope you can come back soon same here. and i think i'll risk it, kinda. Lets just say i am now playing pokemon black without my parent's knowlegde nor the store's. O_O did you.....steal it? *nods slowly* yeah :( *But Bro!....i mean..*rubs back of head* wow....you know you REALLY shouldn't have done that *I know. I couldn't help it. it was just so easy. And that wasn't the first time either. *Bro...*hugs* i dont want you getting in trouble over that! That will just make things worse with your parents *I know :( and i think i'm going to do it again :( *Bro please no! *hugs tighter* You cant be stealing! No more stealing! Please! *But i know why a theif keeps theiving. it's because of the feeling of the sucsess. A feeling unmatched by happiness. I want to stop, I really do, but i can't fight the urge. *But you can get your happiness from elsewhere bro!...not just from stealing..*hugs tight* my lunch break is over...ill be back later...try not to steal..please? for me? *I'm trying. i really am! *huggs* i guess i'll talk to you later. bye for now. And just to put it out there, i can't give what i took back. *I made a chat room just so you know. the pass word is Brandon ^^ here's a link http://www.chatzy.com/302667274663 *sigh* i know you can't return what you took...but you dont have to do it again!...Please bro..i dont want you getting into trouble! You will get in serious trouble if you get caught! *I know. i wanna stop but it's really hard. *But you have to! Try and resist the urge! You have to find some other way to get happiness... *I know! I'm Trying! *Cameron, a friend asked me to steal white for them. What do i do? *Dont do it! Stealing will make things even worse, tell him to do it himself! Bro this isnt right *hugs* Bro...i dont know what to tell you...we can....Rp on here or something to take your mind off it,,,would that help? *ok. i won't! i'm staying away from the store for a while. maybe that'll help. I'll be on the chat server k *Im sorry..my school blocks that website *hugging* maybe i can chat later but not now...we can RP here for now if you want..*thinking*...what do we rp about though? x3 *oh, ok. I'll try to find another. I don't know what to RP about. ^^; i guess i'll never change heh heh! *How about....me talking to you as Jimmy (my son x3) ? *ok, i guess. oh and try this one! http://xat.com/web_gear/chat/activategroup.php?id=1243260721&gn=Pokeumans *nope blocked :( Sorry *oh well. hmmp! Stupid school blocks! i have to find a way around them! *yawns* "morning daddy!" *my lunch break ends in about 8 minutes* "*is asleep* zzzzz...z...*wakes up and yawns* huh?..oh Morning Jimmy *sits up and pets you*" *awww! well in that time i'll make a couple of chat servers ^^ "*giggles* I'm not a puppy! Hee hee!" *"heh heh but you are cute like one *hugs* Did you sleep well?" *"Yup! I had a wierd dweam too!" *"Really what was it about?" *"I was uncle Conny! I was wooking for someone" *"You were Connor?...what were you doing as him?" *Gotta go! See ya later Bro! I love you! We''ll continue this rp x3*'' *ok! cya later! "I don't know. It was wierd. i couldn't control where i was goin, or what i said." *"well...what was going on in the dream?" *"I don't know. Conny was just running" *"*going to bed in about 12 minutes*...you said he was looking for someone...who?" *ok. "yeah. he was saying someone's name and running around and around." *actually ill stay up another 14 minutes "...whos name?" *YAY! YAYYAYAYAYAY! "I don't know. i wasn't wistening!" *"well...ok...*petting your head*.....*quietly* he even has....Sakato's dream linking ability" *"*sniffing around* I smell bweakfast! *"oh yeah! heh heh i got ya some *gives you a plate of Eggs, Bacon and Biscuit* Dig in!" *"YUM! *digs in literally*" I gotta go now. cya! *heh heh Bye James "heh he whoa! You dont want to give yourself the hiccups, slow down heh eh" *My dad is locking the computer so i can only talk from school now. sorry. " Ok daddy!" *oh my god your dad is an absolute beast Dx "*quietly*...he's so happy.....just like Sakato was...its amazing...*to you* heh heh you fininshed son?" *"Yup! *hiccup*" *"heh heh *takes tray away and sits you gently in my lap* *gives you some water to get rid of the hiccups* Better? heh heh" *"*hugging you*"